Batman and the Flash vs The Enchantress
One night the Flash was running around the city, he stopped a few muggings but then something came in on his police scanner it was a bank robbery he ran to the bank he said to the police officer outside the bank. “What is going on here? What’s the problem?” asked the Flash. The officer replied, “There’s reason to believe there’s going to be a bank robbery.” The Flash calls Batman, “yes what’s going on” ask Batman. Flash, “there’s going to be a bank robbery I need your help”. the Batman rushes to the bat cave to put on the suit that had all his tools and weapons on it in the utility belt and rushed to the bat mobile, and drove off into the night through Gotham till he got to the bank then he was at the bank scoping it out Batman and Flash, started talking to each other over a communicator about a plan to stop the robbery, meanwhile inside the bank it all starts there’s a person discussed as a cop but really the Enchantress and she takes the whole bank hostage she tells them “ok if you obey everything I say no harm will come to you people”. So she uses her powers to control all the people inside the bank to rob it than Batman and the Flash come in to stop the bank robbery, but were the Enchantress is controlling the citizens they have to watch out they put up a fight for Batman and the Flash but she ends up capturing them cause they crowded batman and took his tools and weapons, and tied him up than they got Flash by tricking him to run on a wet floor and made him slip and fall so she tried mind controlling them and finally they budged, and it worked and the first order she gave them was to help her escape with the money to her hideout so the Flash runs all the money to her hideout, than the Flash got her and got her out and Batman got to the bat mobile and followed them to the hideout then when they all got there. The Flash ask “what are we going to do now my master”. Than Batman asks “can we go rob someone or a bank?” The Enchantress replied “since I have some new minions under my control I will have you rob the most heavily guarded bank in Gotham the international bank of Wayne enterprises”, then Batman got the bat mobile ready and Flash got warmed up then they were on their way when they got there The Flash knocked out and fought all the security guards, and broke into the bank vault, were all the money is than loaded all the money into the bat mobile as fast and he could and they got out as fast as they could. than the police started after them but then Batman dropped spikes from the bat mobile and crashed them all but then, they started feeling bad about what they have done and brake her control over them and went back to her hideout, to take her down when they got there they acted like they were still under her control and when the time was right and her guard was down they sprung to action and defeated her, and turned her over to the police and told them they were sorry for what they have done and returned all the cash and apologized to all the people at the bank and police again and restored order to all Gotham. The moral of the story here is even the best of people can go bad and can overcome it and do the right thing. Category:Action Category:Batman Fanfiction